


Get Well Soon Wirt!

by agberts



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, What is Romance, i dont even know, post lake rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agberts/pseuds/agberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a misunderstanding, mostly because teenage boys are complete idiots when it comes to relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon Wirt!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for OtGW but someone on Tumblr mentioned that there were only two fics on AO3 for this paring and I couldn't let this madness stand. I don't particularly ship Jason and Wirt but I thought that I could hand out some bits of crumbs to the desperate masses. I'm mostly kidding but I wrote this because I've been having writer's block. Either way, comments and kudos are much appreciated.

“So you play the bassoon?” Jason asked after at least twenty minutes of silence, maybe more, Wirt had no idea.   
“Clarinet actually,” Wirt said. He resolutely stared out the window, trying to avoid eye contact. Jason hummed, probably through his nose seeing how nasally he sounded.   
Wirt honestly didn’t understand why Jason wanted to visit him in the hospital almost a week after the accident. Like, he got that Jason had been there when he was pulled out of the lake and probably felt compelled to check on him that first day. But now, eight days had passed. Greg had been released already, and Wirt was sure to be back in his own bed by tomorrow night. Wirt wished that the others, namely Sara or even Greg, would return soon. They had left some sort of gift for Wirt at home and insisted that they all needed to go get it. Jason, for some unfathomable reason, thought that it would a great idea to volunteer to stay behind.  
“You know Wirt, I used to play the violin,” Jason said. Wirt resisted rolling his eyes. But honestly, “used to play the violin” explained a lot about Jason. “Mother eventually forced me to quit. She said that even stones were less tone deaf than me.”  
“Cool,” Wirt forced. He turned his head just enough that Jason might think that he was interested. This involved staring straight ahead at the bland hospital wall. Not that Wirt wasn’t listening to Jason, literally anything being better than contemplating the odd stain a quarter of the way up the wall.   
“I replied to her, in the most respectful way possible, that of course stones were not tone deaf. How can something with the word tone in their name be tone deaf? They would never notice when someone called out to them. Mother stated that her point about me being more tone deaf still stood. You know, she used to be on the school’s debate team,” Jason continued. Finally, Wirt had had enough.  
“Not that I want to interrupt your story, which is really good, really. But do you know what’s taking everyone so long to get back? Visiting hours are going to be ending soon. Not that you are bad company. Not that I am trying to get rid of you!” Wirt trailed off when Jason gave him the oddest look.  
“What do you mean? They’ve only been gone eight minutes,” Jason said. Trust Funderberker to always know the exact time. He had a reputation at school for stopping teachers from releasing students early.  
“Oh. Never mind then,” Wirt said. He laid back against the headboard of the hospital bed. “Just thought that it had been longer.” After (what Wirt could only assume were) a few minutes, he broke the silence. He learned that Jason being quiet was even more unsettling than Jason rambling. “Do you know anything about the present?”  
“Sara planned everything. Greg mentioned something, not that I can repeat it without giving away the gift, and she ran with it. Sara is one swell girl, eh? She must really like you to go to the trouble of organizing this present. Sara must be one of your closest friends,” Jason replied cheerily. Internally, Wirt groaned. Even people who knew basically nothing about him thought that Sara had friendzoned him. He had hoped that the mix tape would show her his true intentions but after the Unknown…  
Jason brought Wirt out of his reverie abruptly when he added, “It’s a surprise the two of you aren’t dating. You know Wirt, you are quite the catch.” Wirt blushed furiously at the words. “Even if you were never very good at soccer.”  
“Girls really love poetry,” Wirt said in a voice that even he could tell was unfortunately high pitched.  
“You know Wirt, poetry is the language of love, therefore everyone must really poetry,” Jason corrected, rather unnecessarily.  
That was when everything clicked together for Wirt. In his epiphany, he realized that there was a reason that everyone had very casually left the room with a preplanned excuse. There was a reason that Jason Funderberker of all people had decided to stay behind. There was a reason that Sara had organized this whole thing. Jason’s addendum about verse really just cinched the whole thing for Wirt.  
The present was Jason. This was some sort of kissing thing.  
“Jason. Can you let me guess what my present is?” Wirt asked in the calmest voice he could manage at the moment.  
Jason shrugged, shrugged! The nerve of him, acting all cool and suave.  
“Is the present a person?” Wirt asked.  
“Maybe,” Jason replied with the best poker face Wirt had ever seen.  
“Is the present you?” Wirt asked. Jason made some sort of aborted noise and started fidgeting. When Jason opened his mouth about to speak, Wirt spilled out, “Is this a kissing thing? Do you want to kiss me?”  
Jason Funderberker sat there looking stunned and completely blindsided. “Um. I – ergh. Well.”  
“Oh no. I’ve just completely misread this whole situation didn’t I. I messed up. I messed up bad. Jason don’t think that I don’t like. Which I don’t. I mean dislike you. You are a pretty decent guy. I’m sorry,” Wirt stumbled over his words, getting redder and redder by the second. He was pretty sure that his blush covered him from head to toe. Never in his life had he been this embarrassed.  
“You know Wirt, I didn’t know that you were interested in me in that way,” Jason Funderberker said after an awkward pause.  
“I’m don’t know. But you aren’t interested in me and this is now a huge mess,” Wirt said. He buried his face in his hands. He was about one hundred percent positive that Jason was never going to speak to him again. And then Sara would get mad at him. And then the whole school would know about him trying to get fresh with Jason. And then he would have no friends. And then he would have to drop out. The list of awful things that were going to spiral out of this were endless.  
“How do I put this?” Jason asked. He sighed and looked at Wirt. Wirt peeked back at him from between his fingers. Slowly, Wirt lowered his hands. Jason stepped closer to the bed. In a graceless, jumbled motion, Jason Funderberker (Jason Funderberker!) kissed Wirt.  
Wirt squeaked and instinctually flinched back. He knocked his head against the headboard and rebounded the smack Jason firmly in the forehead with his own.   
When the others, namely Sara and Greg, returned with the collection of Get Well cards from Wirt’s classmates, they found two very blushing boys sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could considering the small size of the hospital room. Greg giggled when he noticed the twin red spots on both of their foreheads.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
